Cartoon Cartoon Fridays
Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was a Cartoon Network block that lasted from 1999-2003. It included Cartoon Cartoons, originally created as a block for additional reruns back in 1999. In 2000 it began telecasting new episodes of Cartoon Cartoons. Each week, it would be a different character that hosted. Cartoon Network dropped the Cartoon Cartoon brand name in 2003, reducing the block to just "Fridays." Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was recommended to be one of the most memorable blocks on Cartoon Network, besides Toonami. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays left a mark in Cartoon Network's reputation in a good way. The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays theme song is written in the key of F Major. History Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: You With Us? - Announcer In 1999, Cartoon Network entered the new millennium with ambitions to not only to shed their skin, but to compete with other cable networks with their own original programming in prime time. A weekly event titled "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" (also "CCF") began on June 11 1999, and was a 4-hour block of programming in which Cartoon Network aired all of their original "Cartoon Cartoons". Written by Chris Kelly, Steve Cone, and Steve Patrick, the on-going series slowly changed from a series of cartoon injected parodies (such as fake cooking shows and weather forecasts), which was used from 1999-2000, into a full series of hosted segments. Each Friday night, the block was hosted by one of the network's stars. Beginning in 2000, "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" took place on a pristine white set, in which oversized ribbons (that have emerged from the "Cartoons Cartoons" logo during the introduction) lay about with a monolithic presence. Each week, a new character such as Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls), The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls), Weasel (I Am Weasel), Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) or Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) would actually host the program by announcing upcoming episodes and interacting with other random cartoons on the set. To tie this all together, there was an off-screen announcer that introduced each host as well as the weekly commercial ads. The feeling of a chaotic television set and "live" hosts ushered in a weekly event that garnered Cartoon Network with some of its highest viewer ratings from 2001-2002. List of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Hosts (1) The following Cartoon Cartoon characters took turns hosting the show in this season: *Eustace with Courage as Co-Host (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Weasel (I Am Weasel) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) List of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Hosts (2) WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ROBOT JONES CCF was revamped again on June 8, 2001, and the bridging format featured newly-animated segments starring the Cartoon Cartoon characters. These segments were repeated until late summer of 2002. The following Cartoon Cartoon characters took turns hosting the show: *Dexter and Dee-Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Bubbles with Blossom and Buttercup as Co-Host (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Mayor and Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo with Blossom, Courage, Dee-Dee and Baboon (The Powerpuff Girls) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Weasel and Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Ed and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Courage, Eustace and Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel (Time Squad) *Grim and Hector Con Carne (Grim and Evil) *Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) *Brick, Boomer and Butch (The Rowdyruff Boys) Some of the most memorable moments of "CCF" involve seeing characters from all of Cartoon Network's original shows interact with each other. Brought to life by the folks at Primal Screen video production, "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" had critical acclaim and displayed some of the network's best programs. In the introduction, the infectious "bum bumm bumm" of the the theme song (thank you Michael Kohler) swirled you into the upbeat insanity that set the pace on Friday nights. While the show only lasted three years, the success of this formula led to what we see today as "Cartoon Network's Fridays", replacing the characters with live hosts, taking the original idea to the next level. While "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" may no longer be, the original idea and spirit have manifested into a groundbreaking program that has entertained all ages. Voice Cast Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was produced by Christina Augustinos, Billy Cone, Steve Patrick, and Chris Kelly. It featured the guest voices of *Charlie Adler (Chicken, Cow, The Red Guy, Boneless Chicken, I.R. Baboon) *Michael Dorn (I.M. Weasel) *Arthur Anderson (Eustace) *Jeff Glen Bennett (Johnny Bravo, Dad, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber) *Brenda Vaccaro (Bunny Bravo) *Christine Cavanaugh (Dexter, archive footage) *Kat Cressida (Dee Dee) *Allison Moore (Dee Dee, archive footage) *Kath Soucie (Mom, Buttercup, Nadine Stillwater) *Eddie Deezen (Mandark) *Matt Hill (Ed) *Roger L. Jackson (Mojo Jojo) *Dom DeLuise (Koosy) *Cathy Cavadini (Blossom) *Tom Kane (Him, Professor Utonium, Valhallen) *Tom Kenny (Mayor of Townsville, Lenny Baxter, Li'l Arturo, Carl Chryniszzswics, Butch) *Jennifer Martin (Sara Bellum) *Jennifer Hale (Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks) *Jim Cummings (Fuzzy Lumpkins, Snake, The Great Fusilli) *Kevin Michael Richardson (The Boogie Man) *Candi Milo (Dexter, Cow and Chicken's Teacher) *Tony Sampson (Eddy) *Tara Strong (Bubbles) *Samuel Vincent (Edd) *Janyse Jaud (Lee Kanker) *Marty Grabstein (Courage) *Thea White (Muriel) *Lionel G. Wilson (Eustace, archive footage) *Greg Eagles (Grim) *Grey DeLisle (Mandy) *Richard Horvitz (Billy) *Pamela Segall Adlon (Otto Osworth) *Mark Hamill (Larry 3000) *Rob Paulsen (Buck Tuddrussel, Major Glory, Brick) *E.G. Daily (Buttercup, archive footage) *Peter Kelamis (Rolf) *Frank Welker (The Infraggable Krunk, Monkey, Lancelot, Boskov) *Phil LaMarr (Hector Con Carne) *Kevin Seal (Sheep, General Specific) *James Edmund Godwin (Private Public) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Swanky the Poodle) *Nika Frost (Mike, archive footage) *Nancy Cartwright (Lu) *Keith Ferguson (Boomer) *Ben Diskin (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2) *Lauren Tom (Numbuh 3) *Dee Bradley Baker (Numbuh 4, Og) *Cree Summer and (Numbuh 5, Mike) Mr. Announcer was voiced by Tom Clark. After CCF, it was replaced temporarily by Summer Fridays, which not only aired the original Cartoon Cartoons but also aired What's New Scooby-Doo? and Justice League'', two shows which also aired on the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block.'' Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Cartoon Fridays